


Hipoxia

by ChaosCat413



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCat413/pseuds/ChaosCat413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No se podía considerar insubordinación, pero tampoco que la relación fuera buena. A veces Kylo Ren se preguntaba cuán lejos podían llegar las muestras de disconformidad y faltas de respeto del general Hux, lo que no podía saber era que no veía en qué clase de juego estaban compitiendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SLASH, ODIO ROMANTIFICADO, KYLUX  
> 2 o 3 capítulos máximo

Levantó la mirada y allí estaba el general Hux, con su detestable superioridad, llegaba silencioso con pasos seguros y sosegados. Le odiaba, el grandísimo general Hux, que no poseía la fuerza pero se creía en posición de mirarle por encima del hombro. Repeinado y vestido a la perfección según el reglamento.  
Tal vez no le detestaría tanto si no fuera por aquella tediosa forma de mirar, de colocar la cabeza alta y de arquear las cejas escéptico cada vez que hablaban. Eso ocurría sin que Snoke estuviera delante, aunque claro, delante de él también había otros modos de ponerle en evidencia.  
“Ha habido un error” comunicaba Kylo a su superior cuando algo malo ocurría, y pronto aparecía él para señalar cual niño de cinco años que había sido culpa de Kylo Ren y su inconformidad con las normas establecidas. Nunca era otro el motivo, siempre debía lanzarle alguna que otra parte de culpa. Así que levantaba la mirada avergonzado de estar en su mismo equipo y con cara de circunstancia, porque aquella suficiencia seria y servil era diferente delante del jefe, cómo no.  
Tal vez lo que más le molestaba de haber levantado la mirada era que podía verle la cara de forma directa. Raramente se quitaba su casco, pero en aquel momento lo había hecho. Se sentía más enfadado consigo mismo que otra cosa, porque le irritaba que pudiera verle la cara y leer lo que sentía. Aquella incomodidad ante la mirada de otros que podía llegar a sentir. Ciertamente, llevar una máscara, un casco, algo que cubriera su rostro de a mirada ajena siempre era reconfortante, aunque todo el mundo creyera que era una mera imitación a su abuelo Darth Vader, y a pesar de que era propio de un caballero de Ren. No pretendía mentir, él no tenía una desfiguración física, ni tampoco lo necesitaba para sobrevivir, era un modo de ocultar la desfiguración interior que sentía cuando no era capaz de controlar su expresión. ¿Había algo más patético que un poseedor de la fuerza incapaz de controlar sus emociones? Se odiaba incluso cuando contenerse en aquel traje no era suficiente y expresaba su frustración abiertamente, pero no era sencillo hacer lo contrario en esos momentos tampoco.  
Para el general Hux la lectura en aquel momento era igual, pero a la inversa. Veía a Kylo Ren como alguien que desperdiciaba su capacidad creyéndose por encima de los demás y los procedimientos. Encontraba tedioso al mismo nivel el modo en que se comportaba si se molestaba dadas las situaciones, descentrándose por completo del trabajo. Así, Hux atendía, escuchaba y le proporcionaba lo que requería, pero le detestaba de igual manera que sabía que el otro le aborrecía. Le había descubierto con la guardia baja, y aquello le causaba divertimento de un modo un poco cruel. No rió, ni tan siquiera dibujó una sonrisa burleta en su cara, pero sentía carcajadas en su interior de saber que su presencia en la sala irritaba a Kylo.  
— Agradecería que te marcharas — dijo el Sith con amabilidad forzada. Había alguna excusa para que lo dijera que no fuera obviamente personal, pero no se le ocurría en el instante de haber soltado las primeras palabras.  
— Disculpa — dijo el pelirrojo haciendo uso de la más pura indiferencia en su tono —, si tienes alguna tarea que requiera de tu máxima concentración tal vez deberías utilizar el salón de trabajo, en vez de la sala de descanso.  
Si era posible que la mirada de Kylo Ren se cargara de más odio, aquel era el momento de su apogeo máximo. ¿Trataba el general de ser condescendiente con él? Resultaba insultante y sentía hervir su sangre de ira. Tenía que controlarse, tenía que evitar que aquellas cosas sucedieran, pero realmente creía que Hux lo hacía a propósito y cuando pensaba en evitar la situación ya había ocurrido. Levantó su brazo ajustando su mano, le elevó del suelo y le empezó a estrangular con la fuerza. Estaba tan cerca de quitarse del medio a aquella molestia con apariencia productiva y servicial, realmente había alguna posibilidad de poder deshacerse de él, le observó pensando en atraerlo hacia sí para estrangularle con sus manos, pero repentinamente le soltó. Sus ojos se habían abierto en exceso y su boca se cerró de inmediato, tratando de contener la incomodidad del momento. El general Hux tenía una erección, y la estaba causando él con su asfixia. No resultaría tan bochornoso si no tuviera conocimientos de biología, sería solo algo desagradable y retorcido para él. Dejó caer al oficial, retirando la vista, recogió su máscara y salió a prisa tratando de evitar el contacto visual.  
Hux impactó contra el suelo mientras Kylo Ren se marchaba. Le agradó el sentimiento de la contusión sobre sus piernas mientras notaba como su garganta se adaptaba a haber perdido la presión que Kylo había ejercido sobre él. Ambas sensaciones se disipaban poco a poco, y se acarició el cuello con una sonrisa ladeada. Desde hacía un rato su corazón se había acelerado, estaba relacionado con la adrenalina que le producían los ataques del Sith. La fuerza invisible que le atacaba le hacía sentir excitado, aunque débil e impotente a cualquier voluntad del que la usaba.  
Se levantó a tiempo y caminó hasta una de las butacas que había en la sala, no podía salir de allí de aquella manera, no con su miembro erecto bajo el uniforme. No era la primera vez que un roce como aquel ocurría, pero sí la primera en que había podido mirarle la cara mientras trataba de estrangularle. Sonrió durante unos instantes pensando en aquella mirada que le había lanzado justo antes de soltarle. Se había sentido realmente vulnerable por aquella erección, que nunca antes había sucedido tampoco. Algunas veces se imaginaba las distintas expresiones que Kylo Ren debía tener detrás de su máscara, pero no tenían comparación con lo que había podido vislumbrar.  
Oyó entrar a alguien, y trató de mantener una expresión algo más neutra. Saludó, se despidió casi al tiempo y caminó hasta sus aposentos en la base. De nuevo, se reía a carcajadas sin que se notara especialmente a a vista de los demás, cuando oyó un estruendo desde el pasillo en el que se encontraba.  
Un par de Stormtroopers se alejaban disimuladamente de la zona, creyendo que ni él, ni nadie les veía. Una voz interior le decía que debía reprender a aquellos dos por desentenderse de una tarea, pero al mismo tiempo sabía por qué lo hacían y se encaminó al lugar del estruendo. Efectivamente, y a pesar de que deseaba que fuera algún otro motivo, el causante de aquel estruendo no era otro que Kylo Ren descargando su ira sobre las paredes de la nave.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo Ren había salido a prisa de la sala de descanso para oficiales. Se sentía triplemente incómodo por lo ocurrido e incapaz de reprimir el enfado que sentía por haberse dejado a sí mismo en evidencia. Se colocó su casco mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la base.  
Sus pies casi golpeaban el suelo más que pisarlo, y en su mente montones de pensamientos dispares chocaban en su mente alrededor de la imagen que tenía del general Hux. Técnicamente su rango era superior, y a pesar de la forma en que siempre le cuestionaba, respetaba suposición atendiendo a sus peticiones en materia de efectivos y trabajo. También creía que era hijo de alguien que había trabajado para El Imperio, lo que sin duda parecía respetable... Incómodo ante a idea de que pudiera tener razón en su forma de actuar, Kylo soló un grito enfadado negándose a si mismo que sus pensamientos recientes tuvieran algún sentido. Tomó su espada láser con sus manos y cargó contra uno de los muros de la base.  
Sentía sus manos vibrar alrededor de la empuñadura, y al igual que los laterales de su espada, sentía que su ira desbordaba.También notaba toda su respiración agitarse y toda la fuerza cercana a donde se encontraba volverse frágil, como mantequilla. Necesitaba deshacerse de aquellos sentimientos de alguna manera, y realmente le avergonzaba porque todo el mundo podía ver sus arranques cuando sucedían, aunque nadie se atrevería a decirle una sola palabra. Aquella vergüenza no era habitual, pero la última vez por poco no había destruido un muro de carga y había sido problemático. "Entrenamos a nuestros Stormtroopers desde que nacen, Kylo Ren, si los perdemos, el entrenamiento de los siguientes se verá menguado y será menos específico" y más frases como aquella que le sobraban,pero que podía evitar si aprendía a dejar su ira a un lado.  
— Claramente no hay nada que se pueda hacer respecto a esto — oyó la voz del General Hux a su espalda. Sonaba censurante, como no. Tenía motivos para odiarle, pensara lo que pensara minutos atrás —. Iré a buscar a alguien que pueda arreglarlo.  
— Note molestes — dijo con cierto rencor en su tono, solo modificado por la amortiguación de su máscara. Se había girado para continuar hablando —. Yo mismo...  
—No es una molestia, es lo que indica el reglamento — añadió Hux sin dejarle terminar la frase.  
Kylo Ren le miró, deseaba tanto volver a ahogarle, cortarle, herirle y hacerle gritar, pero no lo hizo. Temía que la misma situación de un rato atrás se volviera a dar, así que trataba de contenerse de nuevo. Se aseguró de apagar su sable láser, lo guardo en su cinturón, y planeó sus pasos futuros; se marcharía de su vista,indicaría a cualquier otro trabajador de rango inferior que se encargase del tema de las paredes estropeadas y se relajaría en sus aposentos.  
— Hay algunos puntos en la normativa sobre la jerarquía, dicen de qué manera debemos comportarnos cuando un superior es incompetente —añadió el general sin cortarse en absoluto respecto a su opinión.  
Otra vez, Kylo se sintió desbordado por aquel sentimiento de indignación. No, no podía irse sin más. Por lo menos tenía que demostrarse a si mismo que podía superarle, que podía hacer aquello sin sentir vergüenza o compasión. Se giró de golpe quitándose la mascara, lo haría con sus propias manos sin evitar el contacto físico,demostrándole que Kylo Ren no dependía únicamente de su habilidad con la fuerza.  
Sus dedos se aferraron a la blanca piel del general Hux, presionando en las zonas en las que anatómicamente podía sentir las venas yugulares, a izquierda y derecha de su cuello. Podía notar cómo palpitaban mientras él frenaba la intención de estas de llevar sangre al corazón de aquella alimaña.  
Hux estiró sus brazos alrededor de Kylo, agarrándole del espeso pelo negro y atrayendo su cara contra la de él. Otra vez podía notar como crecía la erección entre sus piernas ,y la mirada de odio que el caballero Ren le regalaba no hacía más que acrecentar aquella situación. Sin pensarlo arrastró como pudo su boca contra la de su estrangulador, que se quedó perplejo. El aliento cálido del general rozó sus labios, haciendo que este soltara la presión que ejercía sobre el pálido cuello de su subordinado.  
Kylo notaba los dedos del general sujetarle el cabello, y veía como Hux tenía más amplitud para respirar, a pesar de la dificultad. Sus ojos azules estaban puestos sobre los suyos, desafiante como cuando le había llamado incompetente, lo cual extrañamente no le molestaba en absoluto. Se quedó completamente helado, confuso,incluso incapaz de reaccionar cuando las manos de Hux volvieron a apretarle contra su rostro y le besó.  
Sentía como sus brazos pesaban, así que dejó caer sus manos desde la garganta de Hux, mientras notaba sus labios abrirse y su lengua introduciéndose en su boca. Le odiaba, le odiaba muchísimo, se lo repitió mentalmente, se dijo a si mismo que aquella situación era incomprensible, a su entender el odio entre ellos era algo recíproco.Poco a poco el general también se fue distanciando del interior de su boca, mordisqueando el labio de Kylo primero, y soltando su pelo.  
Se separaron por completo y se miraron durante unos segundos. Hux estaba algo retraído después de aquel atrevimiento, se sentía entre intimidado y excitado por cual sería la siguiente acción de su superior, y este podía verlo claramente.  
Apoyando una mano en el hombro del oficial y la otra en su rostro, Kylo seguía observándole totalmente abstraído. Su ira se había disipado por completo, se sentía extraño. Con el dedo pulgar frotó ligeramente los labios del general, abriendo su boca. Ejerció un poco de presión sobre el mentón del general y lo atrajo hacia sí. Colocó sus labios delicadamente sobre los de Hux, que le devolvió el beso de una forma violenta y sujetándole los brazos con fijación.  
Kylo trató de devolver su mano a una postura más cómoda, colocándola sobre su cintura . Se planteó la posibilidad de introducir su mano dentro de la chaqueta del uniforme, pero no tuvo tiempo de ello. El general Hux se separó de él, del mismo brusco modo que le había retornado el beso, al notar el tacto de los guantes del moreno sobre su cintura.  
— Claramente debería ir a informar de lo ocurrido con las paredes de este corredor — dijo el más bajo manteniendo la distancia. Se había sobrepasado, ambos lo habían hecho, y a la vista de cualquiera, lo cual era muy poco profesional —. Si me disculpas.  
Entre enojado y confuso, Kylo se conformó con ver como el general Hux se marchaba. Tal vez su reacción no había sido la que él esperaba y se marchaba disgustado. 


	3. Chapter 3

La idea de que nadie dormía en la base Starkiller era en parte absurda y en parte real. Kylo Ren dormía poco y mal, aquel día ni tan siquiera podía pensar en meterse en la cama después de lo que había sucedido con el general Hux. Daba vueltas en sus aposentos preguntándose si el problema era suyo o se trataba de lo estúpido que había sido él al besarle en medio de uno de los pasillos de la base.   
El otro motivo que le impedía meterse en la cama y dormir era el de saber si aquello se podía repetir. ¿Tenían el resto de trabajadores de la base relaciones entre ellos de aquel modo? ¿El reglamento tendría algún apunte al respecto y él no se había molestado nunca en mirarlo? No se había planteado aquel tipo de cuestiones hasta aquel instante, y tampoco era como si se fijara en los demás más de lo necesario para llevar a cabo su trabajo. De hecho, consideraba un poco rídiculo el hecho de preguntarse de más sobre todos ellos, simplemente eran sus inferiores y en la base estaban únicamente destinados a llevar a cabo el trabajo necesario para engrandecer debidamente a La Primera Orden.   
Salió de su salón personal agitado por sus pensamientos, olvidando por completo su máscara. Tenía que encontrar los aposentos del general Hux y solucionarlo con él directamente, el problema era que nunca le había interesado lo más mínimo dónde pasaban su tiempo libre sus subordinados. Fue al salón de descanso, donde encontró a otros oficiales de menor rango y después al área de cafetería de la base. En aquel proceso, sus pensamientos se aceleraban y volvía a la misma premisa que siempre. Odiaba al general Hux, no tenía por qué ir detrás de él buscándole como si le importara lo más mínimo.   
Fue cuando estaba a punto de abandonar la tarea de búsqueda cuando dió con él, a la entrada de su estancia de descanso personal.   
— ¿Me buscabas, Ren? — preguntó, con su sonrisa de suficiencia, otra vez.  
— La verdad es que no, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos infantiles — mintió el otro, negándose a preguntarle lo que había estado pensando todo el tiempo.  
— Yo sí te buscaba — afirmó Hux, le indicó con los brazos si quería entrar en la habitación y continuó hablando —. Es respecto a lo de antes, si no te molesta que hable de ello.   
Kylo se limitó a mirarle, devolvíendo más superioridad en su gesto que la que denotaba Hux y caminó dentro de la sala. Le odiaba, le odiaba a morir. Se quedó de pie, frente al pelirrojo, expectante de lo que tuviera que decir.   
— No voy a decir que haya sido un error, ni nada por el estilo que recuerde a novelas baratas para señoras acomodadas de la república — empezó a decir recargando su frase más de lo que solía —. No creo que haya sido un error, pero sin duda ha sido una incorrección. Así que con el fin de no ensuciar los años de carrera impoluta para La Primera Orden, preferiría que no volvieramos a referirnos al tema.   
El caballero de Ren se sentía fragmentado. ¿Debía aceptar o debía preguntar en aquel momento el motivo de aquel cambio de actitud? A fin de cuentas había sido Hux quien había ido detrás de él después de lo ocurrido en la sala común de oficiales, y quien le había besado primero. En vez de eso, se le ocurrió jugar a las hipótesis, podía, era su comandante y tenía la sartén por el mango, teóricamente.   
— ¿Y si como tu superior insisto en ello? — sonrió con cierta malicia, a pesar de la aparente indiferencia del otro.   
— Eso resultaría doblemente incorrecto — sentenció. Aún sin aparentar el más mínimo interés, volvía a reírse de lo manipulable que le parecía Kylo Ren. Aquella tonta psicología invertida convertía a su superior en un títere de sus intereses más bajos.  
Por momentos, Kylo entraba en caos mental. No sabía cómo reaccionar, realmente se sentía patético si abusaba de su poder para obtener algo tan absurdo, y tampoco queria marcharse de allí sin conseguir lo que quería. Paseo por la habitación, evitando el contacto visual con el general, que se mantenía firme al lado de la puerta sin decir nada más. Un minuto más tarde, Kylo Ren estaba dispuesto a olvidarse del tema, puesto que no había encontrado una solución para su dilema, y usar la fuerza sería tan pátetico como insinsitir en que era su superior. Ni tan siquiera merecía la pena volver a hablar de ello, era un tipo detestable, así que redirigió sus pasos hasta la puerta y esperó a que se abriera automáticamente.   
Hux estiró su brazo hasta agrarrar la túnica de Kylo por detrás y lo arrastró hacia sí. Brusco y dejando a su comandante todavía más desorientado, sujetó su rostro y volvió a besarle.   
— Es dificil pedir las cosas con sencillez ¿Es eso? — Susurró el pelirrojo separándose ligeramente de los labios de Ren. Buscaba en cierto modo molestarle de nuevo, tal vez una reacción precipitada, como cada vez que le había tratado de estrangular en el pasado.   
Se rió y Kylo apretó los labios realmente irritado por aquel juego de tira y afloja que tampoco había pedido, y buscó en la mente del general Hux aquello que buscaba con sus palabras ¿Realmente, la sencillez para el general eran actos como el de estrangularle con la fuerza, o simplemente tratar de hacerlo con las manos desnudas?   
— Entiendo — dijo finalmente deshaciéndose de su gesto de enfado y empujándole con energía, y haciendo uso de la fuerza. Pedirlo con amabilidad era absurdo, además que se sentiría como si usara la fuerza para conseguir lo que quería, a lo que Hux se refería era a repetir el proceso anterior. Kylo Ren quería contacto, el general Hux quería dureza, y no era nada que no sea complementable.  
El general Hux impactó contra la pared de la habitación, pero no tuvo tiempo de caer. Con la fuerza, Kylo lo sujetó en el aire, para dejarlo desplomarse sobre la cama. Sujetó con sus piernas el cuerpo del general Hux, y empezó a asfixiarle con sus manos. Sin evitar el contacto visual del pelirrojo, que jadeaba silenciosamente.   
La presión de los dedos de Kylo sobre las arterias impedían que la sangre circulara correctamente, y con ello la sensación de plenitud se extendía por el cuerpo del general Hux a la vez que le adormecía. Kylo notó como la erección de su subordinado crecía bajo su cuerpo, y entonces Hux sacudió su cuerpo haciendo entender al moreno que pretendía moverse, y le empujó hasta quedar sobre él en el borde de la cama. Le agarró de las muñecas mientras pasaba sus labios por el margen de su mandíbula. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del caballero Ren, que se estremecía con el contacto mullido de aquellos labios, impacientándole al mismo tiempo.   
Mientras con una mano sujetaba las muñecas de Kylo, trataba de quitarle aquellos ropajes que tan recargados le parecían. Primero consiguió desabrochar el cinturón y luego entendió fácilmente que solo eran un montón de capas de las que tirar hacia arriba. Veía el tono rosado y pálido de la piel de Kylo en comparación con sus ropajes negros, y mordisqueaba su cuerpo tratando de despojarle de sus pantalones sin alterar la posición en la que se encontraban.   
Ren se soltó de una de las manos y tomó al general por la barbilla, y tiró de él hacia arriba, evitando que continuara desvistiéndole, y observando las marcas azules que sus manos habían dejado sobre su piel, mucho más pálida que la suya. Era tan blanco que con poco podría dejarle señales de sus actos.Sonrió al pensar en Hux, el genial general Hux, paseándose con rastros de aquel inapropiado momento que según él podía manchar su impecable carrera. Se quitó los guantes, y después de ser él quien le quitara la chaqueta y la camisa al general, puso a prueba su teoría.   
Agarró los brazos del general mientras dejaba que siguiera en su tarea de quitarle el resto de la ropa que llevaba, con fijeza, pero la suficiente movilidad para que la presión se extendiera, rompiendo algunos capilares de más cada vez que se movía. Resultaba complicado mantener la misma fuerza sobre el cuerpo del general mientras este rozaba su cuerpo con las manos y la lengua.   
Jadeaba sintiendo como su cuerpo ardía, y se impacientaba con aquella forma tan lenta del general de no avanzar hacia ningún lado. Le estaba torturando más que otra cosa. Kylo agarró los pelirrojos cabellos del general, tirando de ellos hacía atrás y mirándole a la cara fijamente mientras se incorporaba, besó sus labios para después morderle el labio inferior. Apretó con sus incisivos contra la piel carnosa del perfectísimo general hasta notar la sangre caliente de este mojar sus propios labios.   
Los azules ojos de Hux se entrecerraron al saborear la metálica sangre dentro de su boca, dejando escapar un gemido de placer. Kylo le observaba deseoso de que él le diera su parte, lo que había ido a buscar.   
El pelirrojo se abalanzó sobre su superior chocando su boca contra la de este, mientras sus manos acariciaban la amplia espalda de Kylo. Las yemas de sus dedos presionaban sobre las costillas de este, deslizándose poco a poco por su torso cuando el moreno se hartó de esperar deslizando los pantalones de este bajo sus piernas.  
Kylo Ren empujó a Hux contra el colchón con brusquedad, notando las piernas del pelirrojo enredarse a sus caderas. Sus miradas estaban fijas el las pupilas del otro, completamente divididos entre separase o terminar lo empezado. Realmente no podían sufrirse, no se soportaban, por lo que aquella situación era totalmente confusa. El caballero Ren arqueó su cuerpo, colocando su pene en la entrada del otro y le penetró.   
Su cuerpo actuaba de forma mecánica, embistiendo a su subordinado de forma repetida, sin pensar en si a Hux aquello le gustaba o no. únicamente pensaba en la abrumadora sensación que sentía cada vez que incidia en aquel movimiento, obligándole a jadear.   
El general Hux facilitaba los movimientos de Ren, experimentando un éxtasis similar e intenso que recoría todo su cuerpo y casi nublaba su visión. Con sus manos libres agarró su miembro y empezó a zarandearlo sin replantearse si a Kylo le molestaría, pero deseando que así fuera.   
Se prolongó la acción hasta que ambos estuvieron completamente satisfechos, sin que ninguno de los dos preguntara al otro cuando era el momento de terminar. Kylo observó con detalle las marcas oscuras sobre la piel del general, satisfecho, y se tendió sobre el colchón en completo silencio. Estaba exhausto, así que ni pensó que se encontraba en la estancia de Hux, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y sentir como su cuerpo cansado y sudado reposaba en el espacio.   
El General Hux, al lado de Ren, le observaba disfrutando todavía de la rudeza de su superior momentos atrás, al que veía como un crío fácilmente manipulable. ¿Había buscado llegar tan lejos a propósito o simplemente se había dejado llevar por el juego que le había puesto delante? No solía dejarse preguntas sin contestar, pero temía que obtendría la respuesta al lidiar con avance del tiempo. 

…  
Epílogo  
— Aterrizáremos aquí — ordenó Hux a los pilotos de la nave. Reglamentariamente uniformado se mostraba completamente indiferente a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, si no tenía que ver con la misión.  
Todos los efectivos estaban preparados, pero Kylo Ren aún tenía que presentarse en la nave más pequeña para descender. Le observaba desde su posición, tratando de centrarse en la misión, pero preguntándose en qué momento las marcas del cuerpo del General Hux serían visibles a los demás. ¿Se molestaría el pelirrojo si le hería en las manos o en la cara? Una parte de él imaginaba que le pediría que tratara de curar las magulladuras y moraduras con la fuerza,que se pondría guantes o buscaría algún método para cubrirse el rostro, y otra que las llevaría sin importar demasiado si alguien las veía.   
Luego estaban las preguntas que no quería contestar, aquellas que le incomodaban. ¿Se suponía que sus encuentros formaban parte de algún tipo de relación? Cuando esa pregunta aparecía solo tenía que mirar los ojos de aquel tipo, que siempre estaban cargados de desagrado y su cara asqueada, para saber que la respuesta era no. No, el General Hux y él habían encontrado un modo de descargar la tensión de sus posiciones de poder, para nada tenían una relación. Y a pesar de ello, Kylo Ren no podía dejar de preguntarse en qué momento podrían volver a verse a solas.


End file.
